


late

by ashtonmore



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which Mackenzie wears a skirt.





	late

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

“Mac?” You tapped on her bedroom door. No response. “Mac, come on we’re late! Razi’s gonna be pissed.” It was Halloween night, and Razi had invited everyone over to party at the bowling alley. 

Mackenzie and you had agreed to surprise each other with your costumes, getting ready at your separate houses before arriving together.

For your costume, you had ordered some fuzzy ears online as well as borrowing one of Anabelle’s fur vests. She was too happy to be helping you out, so she never asked why - thank god. You were going to splurge for golden contacts, just to tease, but chose rather to keep your eyesight for the night. Doing a final once-over in the mirror before you left, you blushed, praying that Mackenzie would like your joke rather than being offended. It’s too late to turn back now. 

“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” Mac answered through the wall. Your heart squeezed in your chest for two different reasons, feeling her insecurity yet thinking about how she’s dressing for you.  
“Of course I will, babe. I love anything you wear.” And it was the truth. Sure, you may be biased towards her sheriff uniform, especially when she pushes you on the bed, towering over you and making you watch her slowly unbutton–

Your thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door, a solid whimper slipping through your lips. Mackenzie was dressed like one of her comic book characters, donned in a breastplate & a crown. Your eyes lingered a little longer on her legs, taking in her toned muscles, shown off by a royal blue—

“Skirt,” you mumbled, visibly swallowing. She smirked, watching your cheeks flush red, hearing and feeling your heart rate grow quicker.

“Yes, I am wearing a skirt.” Her smirk grew wider as she looked you up and down, leaning against the doorframe and raising an eyebrow. “Are you.. dressed as a werewolf?” 

Fuck. 

Your plan to fluster her had taken a full 180, the roles reversed. Though her face and stance screamed confidence, you couldn’t ignore that pull at your bond, the pull of her desire that gave you a little confidence.

“Not just any werewolf.”

“Oh? What kind of wolf?” She quipped, rather amused.

“An alpha.”

She closed her eyes for a second, before they flew open to stare, full on bright and golden. She chewed on her inner cheek as you could feel her fighting the wolf inside.

“Yeah? Think you’ve got what it takes to be an Alpha?”

“I know what I want, for starters.” Her eyebrow raised in interest. 

“And what’s that?”

“To bury my face under that skirt of yours.”

Her eyes stayed locked on yours, unmoving, burning a hole through you and making your skin tingle. You two stayed like that for a while before she turned around without a word, walking deeper into her room. You felt a pang of guilt. Did I go too far? You watched as she sat on her bed, kicking her armored boots off before laying down, back pressed against her pillows. Before you could ask what’s on her mind, she spread her legs slightly, playing with the hem of the skirt.

“What are you waiting for? Alphas get what they want.”

You almost fell over your own feet, scrambling into her room, pushing the door closed behind you. You shrugged the fur vest off your shoulders, then working on your shirt, the heat of the whole situation mixed with your blush making you sweat. You reached up to take the faux ear headband off, before Mac grabbed your hand.

“Wait… keep it on,” she mumbled, eyes shifting sideways and cheeks turning pink. It was your turn to wear the smirk, getting comfortable in front of her on the bed. You slowly ran a hand up from her ankle, across her calf, over her knee, before stopping at her lower thigh, tracing circles on her soft skin with your thumb.

“How many times have you thought of me with ears?” You whispered, watching her chest rise and fall raggedly in response to your touch. 

“Mmph.. too many.. too many times,” she sighed, closing her eyes. 

“Do you want me to please you? Want me to make you feel good?” 

Mackenzie let out a whine deep from her chest, an animalistic, needy whimper. The noise sent spikes of electricity through your body, buzzing at your fingertips, ready to touch her. You had gone down on her before, pleasing her with a combination of your mouth and fingers, but she’d never acted like this - like she was content in your small roleplay, making not only herself, but the wolf inside her, submit. Slowly, you worked your hand higher up her thigh, taking the time to feel the way her muscles contracted as she tried to control herself.

“I wanna taste you,” you whispered, hands disappearing under her skirt, finding the top of her underwear and grabbing the fabric, tugging it off and down her legs. Grabbing her hips, you pulled her closer to you, her skirt riding up to her hips as she moved. She opened her legs wider in search of more contact, gasping at the chill of both the air and your cold hand cupping her completely. Mac let out another beautiful, primal plea as she rut down against your hand.

Her quiet pleas turned into full out moans as you replaced your hand with your tongue, pressing it flat against her. Laying one hand flat on her stomach, keeping her still, you constantly changed the pace, pulling your mouth away, only to blow cool air on her clit before wrapping your lips around it. 

Mac tangled her fingers in your hair, grabbing a fist full before wrapping her legs around your neck, heels pushing you closer towards her. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so good to me..” she gasped, hips grinding down into the mattress. You glanced up, watching the way her eyes were screwed shut, mouth open in a silent moan, only focused on reaching her peak.. You replaced your lips with your thumb, stroking soft circles as you moved your tongue in and out of her heat. You pulled back slightly, letting two of your fingers continue the pace your tongue began. Her skin was burning under your touch. Mackenzie opened her eyes, smirking at the sight of you; hair disheveled, lips glistening and red, faux ears lopsided - an oh so innocent look despite your lust filled eyes. Breaking eye contact, you lowered your head once more before she tugged on your hair, forcing your eyes to meet again. 

“Bite me,” she whispered, inhibitions out the window. Her eyes mimicked yours, dark and trusting. She let go of her hold on your hair, and without question, you moved your mouth to her inner thigh, letting your teeth sink in her flesh. Afraid to hurt her, you didn’t apply any pressure.

But the thought alone of you marking her, imitating an alpha bond, mixed with your fingers moving against her so damn well, pushed Mac over the edge. She grabbed the headboard behind her, gripping hard and cumming with a loud moan. 

Her legs went slack around you, allowing you to sit up and pull her skirt back down. She reached up for you, cupping the back of your neck and pulling you down for a soft kiss. 

“That wasn’t too much, was it?” Mackenzie asked.

“No, it was perfect,” you mumbled, finding her lips again. 

“Fuck,” she chuckled breathlessly. “I should wear skirts more often.”


End file.
